La pervertidilla de mi novia
by Chochitos con sal
Summary: Jou no sabe los secretos que se ocultan tras la mirada inocente y la sonrisa dulce de Hikari hasta ese momento.


Reto del foro Proyecto 1-8.

* * *

 **~La pervertidilla de mi novia~**

 **.**

Taichi estaba de acuerdo completamente con esa relación. No había duda. Siempre le sonreía cuando iba a buscar a Hikari, le daba palmaditas y hasta le confesaba que no podía haber esperado un novio mejor para su hermana.

Jou siempre se subía las gafas con cierto nerviosismo y le prometía traer a Hikari sana y salva a su hogar. O, si en cuyo caso era pasar la noche en su casa, le aseguraba que sus padres estarían y que Hikari dormiría en otra habitación.

Y hasta ahora no lo había incumplido. No tenía que agachar la cara y fingir frente a Taichi. Claro que ya había tenido que soportar la primera entrevista cuando le preguntó por qué quería salir con su hermana.

Jou no supo bien cuándo fue que comenzó. Solo se dio cuenta de que le gustaba la chica y que, por azares de la vida, ella le correspondía. Hikari siempre esperó que Jou se le declarara de una forma muy romántico y sin embargo, él fue a pedirle permiso a sus padres como se hacía a la antigua usanza.

Taichi se estuvo carcajeando durante días, los Yagami le miraron como si fuera un idiota y no pasó más vergüenza que en ese día toda su vida.

Pero valió la pena llevarlo a cabo. Tenía a su dulce e _inocente_ flor.

Al menos… hasta ese día.

Cuando la operadora se puso en contacto con él para informarle de que había ganado dos noches pagadas en una pensión con balneario incluido* fue cuando todo ocurrió. Y no, no es que él y Hikari fueran a ir. Les entregó el premio a sus viejos padres y se aseguró de cuidar la casa.

Cuando se lo explicó a Hikari esta lo felicitó. Como si fuera cualquier otro día. Como si nada fuera a cambiar.

Pero el día que todo comenzó cuando se percató de que se había dejado las llaves en casa y como un tonto, llamó a su puerta por más de cinco minutos sin conseguir nada. Hasta que golpeó la puerta con la cabeza al recordarse a sí mismo que estaba solo.

La puerta crujió y con un simple empuje de sus dedos bastó para que se abriera. Lo primero que pensó fue que le habían entrado a robar, pero cuando sintió las llaves puestas en la parte trasera de la cerradura, lo descolocó. ¿Un ladrón las pondría de ese modo?

Claro que no.

Así que terminó de entrar y se descalzó, pensando que quizás uno de sus hermanos que, aunque estaban ya emancipados, bien podía haber acudido a por algo.

Dejó su cartera a un lado y cerró tras él con tranquilidad, sin percatarse en los zapatos extras y bostezando, se metió en la cocina.

—Hola, Hikari —saludó automáticamente.

Abrió la nevera y sacó una botella de leche. Antes de tragar escupió todo y se volvió para mirarla.

Sí. Hikari estaba en su casa. Sentada en la mesa, con una pierna sobre la otra y bastante ligerita de ropa.

Jou se frotó los ojos sin comprender, mirando a todos lados y hasta pellizcándose la mejilla.

—¿Qué haces en mi casa? —cuestionó—. No. Espera. Más importante. ¿Qué haces semidesnuda?

La chica esbozó una sonrisa y movió la sábana que cubría su cuerpo. Sí, no llevaba absolutamente nada y los calores se le subieron a Jou hasta la nariz.

—Quería darte una sorpresa. Por eso ayer te requisé las llaves. Lo siento, senpai —canturreó pronunciando la última palabra.

Jou se cubrió los ojos con los dedos abiertos. ¡Maldita fuera su parte pecaminosa que no obedecía sus órdenes completamente.

—Pero… tápate. ¿Por qué estás desnuda? ¿Se te ha mojado la ropa? Po… po… podrías haberte puesto alguna de la mía.

Hikari soltó una risita, movió una pierna y Jou tuvo que hacer todo su esfuerzo para no fijarse en el triángulo entre sus piernas. No. Mierda. Ya lo vio. Era demasiado tarde.

Lo sentía por Taichi pero había visto la flor más oculta de su hermana.

Tragó, dudoso.

—¿Hikari?

—Dime.

—¿O-ocurre algo? ¿Por qué repentinamente estás haciendo esto?

Hikari se llevó un dedo a los labios, pensativa.

—Porque te deseo —respondió con sinceridad.

Jou se llevó una mano al cabello, sudoroso.

Bien. Aquello estaba bien. Su novia le deseaba. Por supuesto, era lo lógico. Dos cuerpos podían vivir de la atracción y claramente él también la deseaba por el tirón que sentía nacer de su entrepierna.

—Pero tú nunca has… quiero decir, tú eres toda dulzura y…

Ella sonrió de lado, esa mueca que pertenecía a ambos hermanos Yagami. Tragó, conociéndola de sobras.

Saltó de la cama y sus senos sin ninguna sujeción tambalearon a la vez. Cuando le echó los brazos al cuello, Jou supo que estaba perdido.

El tirón de su cuerpo fue más que su pensamiento y se vio envolviéndose en la misma sábana un momento después, desnudo, con su sexo enlazado al femenino y ensuciando la mesa de la cocina que no volvería a mirar con los mismos ojos.

Más tarde, Hikari resplandecería y le sonreiría de una forma que le sorprendía y le removía hasta lo más hondo.

—Lo siento, senpai. Pero siempre quise mostrar esta parte de mí. Sé que todos creen que soy frágil y delicada, que soy muy dulce, pero realmente amo esto y si es contigo, más todavía.

Jou solo pudo besarla. Compadeciéndose de sí mismo.

Porque desde entonces, se volvió algo puramente curioso para él.

Hikari era una caja de sorpresa. Sabía posturas que para él serían imposibles de imaginar y lo peor de todo es que no cesaban de sorprenderle o de sacar su lado más salvaje hacia ella.

—Senpai.

Siempre comenzaba a llamarlo así, entonando esa dulce voz a algo más erótico. Jou empezaba a sentirse como un perro domado. Si ella movía los labios sugerentemente o levantaba una pierna para meterla entre las de él mientras comían, él caía completamente rendido a ella y al éxtasis.

Siempre había sido muy serio en cuanto al lugar donde hacerlo. Lo importante siempre le parecía que fuera romántico, en una cama, con sábanas limpias y unas vistas preciosas.

Eso quedó obsoleto cuando lo hicieron por primera vez en un fotomatón o en el portal de su casa, escondiéndose en el cuarto de contadores y rezando porque Taichi o su padre no los vieran al salir.

Sin darse cuenta, empezó a estar impaciente por esos momentos y se veía cada vez más intenso en el deseo de ver qué otro lugar nuevo o postura les esperaba. Su corazón y su cuerpo se encendían.

Porque Hikari era peligrosa hasta cuando comían con su familia. Si Jou se ponía a pensar, aquel rápido que echaron en el cuarto de baño cuando se encontraron en los lavabos fue tremendamente excitante y peligroso. Taichi casi los pilló y aunque Jou intentó comportarse, desde entonces no podía mirar a la cara a su amigo.

Y lo peor de todo es que Taichi confiaban tanto en él que no se molestaba en ir a interrumpirles cuando estaban en el dormitorio y Hikari era una experta en morder la almohada y fingir que nada pasaba incluso cuando todavía le faltaban las bragas al haberse vestido a toda prisa o él tenía el condón dentro del pantalón y estaba más colorado que un perro.

Su pequeña novia era, como más tarde descubriría, una pequeña ninfómana que se sabía el Kamasutra de pe a pa y que le estaba haciendo probar más posturas de las que había en él incluso. Que escogía los lugares donde le apetecía probar.

Lo peor, es lo estaba esperando.

—Bueno, que os vaya bien hoy en vuestra cita —deseó Taichi al despedirlos en la puerta.

Jou apenas pudo sostenerle la mirada. Hikari levantó una mano, aferrándose a su brazo y su cuerpo entero se crispó de deseo.

—Claro, hermanito. Solo vamos al parque de atracciones. Dicen que desde la noria se pueden tener una vistas muy excitantes.

Taichi simplemente les sonrió, ajeno a lo que quería decir entre líneas esa mujer. Jou sintió que le faltaba el aliento.

—¿En la noria?

—En la noria —sonreía ella mientras se encaminaban hacia el lugar—. Ah, y no te preocupes, no llevo ropa interior con la que pelearte.

El grito de Jou debió de llegar hasta el quinto sector. Con el rostro colorado y el deseo palpitando en sus sienes, suspiró, siguiéndola.

—Eres de lo que no hay, mujer. Vas a matarme de un susto.

—Mejor de placer —murmuró ella guiñándole un ojo con inocencia.

Jou supo entonces que estaba completamente perdido.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

*: Ya tengo varios fic de balneario, así que quise cambiar =D, además, para lo que tenía ideado era mejor un lugar donde Hikari pudiera sentirse segura.


End file.
